


The New Neighbor Part 2

by ViKat



Series: The New Neighbor [2]
Category: Drama - Fandom, Jiminxreader - Fandom, Romance - Fandom, bts, jimin - Fandom, sex - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-07-07 17:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 22,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViKat/pseuds/ViKat
Summary: This is part 2 of 'The New Neighbor series where there will be new drama and trials conflicting and putting yours and Jimin's relationship in more danger in discomfort. Will the two of you be able to handle more drama?





	1. Chapter 1

Its been exactly two years since Jimin and you have been together. You still lived in the same house and Eliza still lived just across the street from you. In these two years you've managed to expand your bakery giving you now two shop locations bringing in twice the money. It was an understatement to say that your life was perfect but because you are such the realist you knew that with too much positivity there will be consequences at some point, how else would life balance itself out, right!?

For now the only horrible thing is is one of the most important people in your life was sick. The feeling of losing her has been eating you up on the inside. Just a half a week ago Mrs. Lee had suffered a heartattack causing her to fall on her kitchen floor and fracture her hip. Jimin and you had heard her cries from outside, finding her suffering on her tile floor. Mrs. Lee had seen Jimin as her adopted grandson, you were all a family in your own way. You both had rushed her to the hospital and she's been there ever since. Not having any family to be there for her you went to visit her every day, dedicating an hour of your time and keeping your phone on hand in case of any emergency.

In other news, the opposite house next to you was currently empty. There was always that random family that moved into Jimin's old house but for some reason no one stayed passed a couple of months. *HAUNTED* you thought to your self with sarcastic laughter. The last family that lived there left two months ago and has been empty ever since. Of course you thought nothing of it.

Today was a work day for you, Jimin was back at the house finishing up painting the kitchen, the two of you have been slowly working on some remodeling and today was the final day, putting on the finishing touches, you, Jimin and Eliza planned on having a small party to celebrate youand Jimin's hard work. You couldn't wait for you actual work day to end, you planned on giving Mrs. Lee a visit while Jimin worked. You're goal was to hit the liquor store then go to the store and get BBQ, *You could swear that people would think that all of you were alcoholic's* you laughed to yourself.

"How are you feeling Mrs. Lee?" you sat beside her bed bringing her fresh flowers.

"I'm feeling much better today dear, thank you." she said grabbing onto your hand, giving you a warm smile. "So, how's the remodeling going?" she asked.

"Its going very well, Jimin is finishing up the last paint job in the kitchen, we'll be having a small celebration with Eliza." you said happily.

"That sounds so nice. How's you and Jimin doing? Is there going to be a wedding soon?" she asked with a cute wink.

"Ahah, i.. i don't know. We've never talked about it. Maybe." you looked down not really ever thinking of it before.

"Are you in love?" she asked seriously.

"You know, i am. I've never been in love with anyone before. Its a nice feeling." you said smiling.

"I'm glad dear. Now, you go and have fun." she took your hand in hers and gave it a light kiss.

"Ok Mrs. Lee, i'll be back tomorrow.

As you left the hospital you made your way to the store and picked up everything you needed. Today was a happy day for you and you couldn't wait to let loose and have some fun with your friend and lover. Its been a while since you have had a little get together. With you extra busy for work, Jimin working on the house, Eliza working and visiting Mrs. Lee, you needed a day off from life. Driving back to your house you saw another moving truck headed in towards your neighborhood, *Did someone buy the house?* you asked yourself in curiosity.

As you reached your house you walked over to Eliza's and picked her up. You both stared at the moving truck but didn't see anyone actually moving in yet. Neither of you were really all that interested, you were to excited for your get together that who could be moving in never phased you.

"Aish, it reeks of paint!" you said rubbing your nose.

"Well what did you expect? I painted!" Jimin walked out laughing sarcastically.

"Ha ha, very funny." you said while walking over to him laying a kiss on his cheek.

You all migrated to the back yard to start your BBQ, opening up your bottles of beer as Jimin did the BBQ'ing. You put on some fun music and took advantage of the night.  
Hours later you were all nice all full and for the most part drunk. With all the beers and playing bartender with your "signature" cocktails. As the hour grew late you and Jimin had decided to walk Eliza home when you saw a child approach you. He looked as if he could be about 7 or 8, the three of you just looked at him as he stared intently at you. There was something about this boy that seemed familiar to you. You know you've never actually met him before but you couldn't place your finger on it.

"ZACH!" you looked around hearing a familiar shout. That voice scared you but you weren't sure as to why.

"Coming daddy!" you watched the little boy run towards the no longer empty house. As you followed the boy with yours eyes you looked up and saw a man. Your eyes widened at the sight of the man.

"NO" you whispered.

"What's the matter? Do you know him?" Jimin asked concerned.

"He's... her ex." Eliza whispered out in almost fear.

Jimin turned to you and saw your eyes water. He took you into his arms as you watched your ex stare back at you, expressionless.

End.


	2. The Ex

"NO! No, this can't be happening. We're drunk, so maybe he just looks like him and we jumped to conclusion. What if... "(Y.N.), sit!" Eliza commanded you. The three of you had walked back into your home trying to understand what had just happened. If what you saw really was your ex. As your mind grew more restless you found yourself pacing around your living room in panic. Eliza watched you pace around feeling helpless. Jimin attempted to calm you, pacing after you so that he could hold you and remind you that you weren't alone. As your nerves started to calm in Jimin's arms your door bell went off, causing you to jump in place.

"Don't worry, i'll answer it." Jimin sat you on the couch and headed to the door with Eliza by his side. Jimin opened the door with a serious dominant stance while the man on the other side of the door just glared.

"Um, hi. I'm David." The second you heard that name you knew. You turned and saw Eliza looking at you with a distraught expression.

"And what can i do for you, David?" Jimin asked while folding his arms.

"I'm guessing you're the boyfriend" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"You guessed right" Jimin announced with a sarcastic smirk.

As the two men stood at the door having a glaring competition, David noticed Eliza standing off to the side. "Well well, Eliza. Its been a while!" he said with a smile.

"Not long enough!" she spat out.

"Is (Y.N.) here?" he asked nonchalantly.

"That's none of your business!" Jimin shouted.

Hearing everyone talk about you with you right there started to irritate you to no end. You could feel the rage build up inside you and all you wanted to was go out there and kill him. No second thoughts, no regrets. You were tired of something always interfering in your life. And it was never anything small. First it was Zach, then Sara and now this. And what are the odds of David's son being named Zach?! You rested your head in your palms trying to calm yourself, but every time you heard that man's voice you just wanted to take a bat to his face. After the 3rd time of hearing that jackass say your name you lost it. You quickly stood and stomped your way to the door.

"What the HELL do you want David?" you demanded an answer.

"Its about time. I'm moving in next door and when i noticed that it was you who i'd be living next to i wanted to call i guess a truce. I know i fucked up royally in the past but i've changed. Having my son has really changed me. I stopped drinking years ago, got myself a job and took anger management." he said trying to reassure you.

"What makes you think i care? I'm sure your wife is overjoyed with your so called "change". Now get off of my property." you demanded.

"We aren't together anymore. We... "You what? Did you beat her to? Cheat? BOTH?" He looked at you with anger, not phasing you. You remained with your alpha expression.

"No, i never touched her. And it was HER who cheated on me."

"Jee, i wonder why! Thing is is i don't give a shit! I have my own life, and have had one for over 5 years now! I'm happy and i would like to stay that way. I can't stop you from moving next door but i can get a restraining order if you give me a reason to. So stay the FUCK OFF MY PROPERTY!" He only stared at you in anger. You didn't have this kind of authoritative attitude years ago that you do now. You went from helpless little girl to pure alpha who will kill if need be. After everything that has happened to you these last few years you were tired of being that helpless little girl. You swore to yourself that you weren't going to let anyone take advantage of you again.

"DADDY?" you heard that little boy shout.

"COMING SON! I guess i'll see you around." He gave you a smirk and walked off.

You walked back into your house slamming the door shut. Jimin and Eliza just watched you walk into the kitchen pouring yourself a stiffer drink. Beer was just not going to cut it right now, not after this. Eliza took a seat at the table where as Jimin just leaned up against a wall, arms crossed over.

"Are you going to be ok?" Jimin asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, i'll be fine. As long as i have to two of you i'm not worried. I just don't him any where near me. Changed or not, it has nothing to do with me." You said as you downed a shot of whiskey.

"Don't worry, we're not going anywhere!" Eliza reassured you.

"Yeah, you're stuck with us!" Jimin jumped in. You looked at the two of them and smiled.

"I love you guys!" you said with a smile.

End.


	3. I Miss You

The next day you woke up still a little drunk from that amount alcohol you had consumed after David had left. Jimin took care of you for the day, laughing at you for how hung over you were. Giving you shit and making fun of you. Honestly him doing that put you in a better mood than a pissy one. He always knew how to make you laugh, even when you were in pain. As you thought that your headache was starting to fade you heard the loud banging of your new neighbors large furniture bumping into each other. You just wanted to go over there and burn it all.

"Here, take some pain killers, it'll help with the headache." Jimin handed over two pills and a bottle of water.

"Thanks." You pulled him by the arm pulling him onto the couch with you.

"Is there anything else i can get for you?" he asked with a cute smirk. You held out your arms and puckered out your lips like a making little whiny noises. Jimin laughed at your and took your hints.

"Ok ok!" He leaned in and took you into his arms and pecked your lips. That peck slowly turning into a deep passionate kiss. Wrapping your arms firmly around his neck you licked his bottom lip asking for entrance. He gladly obliged and the kiss only grew deeper from there. Jimin smiled into the kiss as he slid you down,now laying on top of you. As you thought that this moment turn into something more intimate Jimin started to lightly tickle your ribs, you bit onto his lip in defense but it only made him laugh and tickle you harder. You laughed uncontrollably until you saw a shadow.

"JIMIN!" you shouted. He could hear the seriousness in you tone, causing him to stop and sit up.  
"What's the matter?" he asked in haste.  
"I saw something. It was a shadow, outside of the left window." You watched Jimin's expression change from giddy to anger. He had a feeling he knew who it was, and if he was right he was already ready to kill.

As Jimin took no time to make his way to the door, he swung open the door already shouting for whoever was ther to show themselves. Jimin showed no sense of fear in his actions, he was almost hoping it was David, just so he had a reason to beat the shit out of him. He walked around the front yard having no sign of anyone around, until he heard a rustle in the bushes outside of the windows.  
"GET OUT!" he shouted with anger in his voice. You walked out once hearing Jimin's yell. As you exited the house the shadow figure slid out from the leaves and branches, exposing a very shy and scared David.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM ME AND MY PROPERTY!" you shouted out.  
"I just wanted to see if you were home." he replied looking away from you.  
"Can't you see my damn car in the driveway? Wouldn't you think that means that i'm home! Even so, the hell do you want?" you could feel your rage already taking over you. "Actually, i don't want to know. Just leave!" you demanded.

As your shouting started to grow in volume, you noticed Eliza from the corner of your eye running in your direction. You could see the worry in Eliza's eyes as she approached you. She saw that you were shouting at David, making her instantly concerned and pissed.

"Is everything ok?" Eliza asked as she wrapped her arms around you.

"Yeah, just trying to get this shit head off of my lawn. AGAIN!" you said angrily.

"Can i just talk to you for a minute. That's all its going to take. Just a minute, then after i say what i want i'll go, OK." you all  
just stared at him confused but curious.

"Ok, what is it?" you asked crossing your arms.

"I'd like to talk in private, please." Your facial expression grew irritated.

"NO!" Jimin shouted. You looked at Jimin and agreed, but you felt at this point that this might be the only way to get rid of him.

"Alright. FINE! After you need to leave!" Jimin just looked at you frustrated. You started to walk off, feeling Jimin's grab onto your arm.  
"Don't, you don't know what he's going to do." Jimin looked concerned.  
"Don't worry, i'll be fine, we're only down to the mail box so you'll have full visual of us. I'm not stupid." You winked at him  
giving him a peck on the lips. He smiled at you and had full trust in you.

"Ok, what do you want?" you asked in frustration.  
"Ok now, hear me out before you interrupt. PROMISE ME!" he demanded.  
"Yeah yeah fine, now what the hell is it?" you could feel your nerves start to shake from all the frustration that was growing inside of you.  
"OK, as i told you yesterday, my ex and i broke up. She left me a year and a half ago because she cheated on me with one of our neighbors. Apparently my changing made me boring to her and tied to find something more "exciting" and she no longer has any custody over our son because she is so unfit. During that year and half i realized just how badly i treated you throughout the years we were together, and i'm sorry for it. I regret everything i did to you, you didn't deserve any of it. When i found out that you had moved to the City because of your job. So i did what i could to try to find you so i could apologize. I... I miss you and... "OK,  
hold it right there!" you interrupted.  
"You said you wouldn't interrupt me!" he said in frustration.  
"YEAH, but this is too much. I listened to enough without even flinching!"  
"Please, just give me another chance, i'll show you that i changed, please i... "Can you not see that i'm with someone now? I'm happy, for ONCE in my life! We've been together for over 2 years now and my goal is to never let him go! So you better stay away from him, or he WILL kill you! Now GO! I hear you out and you've been rejected. Oh, and just to let you know, your new house.. was Jimin's house first, before he moved in with me!"

As you walked away from the conversation David's face was left in irritation and shock. Approaching Jimin and Eliza you took hold of Jimin's hand and kissed it lightly taking him and Eliza back into the house and closing the door. Where as David remained on your lawn, just staring at your house and his expression growing livid.

End.


	4. Mixed Feelings

Its been a week since David has moved in and you've done everything in your power to ignore him. He's tried talking to you a couple of times but Jimin was always there to intimidate him away. Eliza stayed with you as often as she could and Jimin was always there to make sure nothing would happen. You weren't worried about David, he didn't make you feel threatened and you felt that no matter what you'd be ready. After what happened with Zach, you were no longer afraid of men and what they could do.

As you arrived home from work you noticed David exit out of his truck, pulling to your own driveway he kept his eye on you, shooting you a smile, a smile he's never given you before. You unintentionally smirked back making him look down with a blush. You knew that you didn't love him anymore, he was your first which hit you in a weird way. Not that he was any good at it but, you couldn't help but to feel a little something. Exiting out of your car Jimin opened the house door, causing you to smile. There's no way that you could love another man but him. He came to you and greeted you with a kiss and hug, as you held him you saw David stare with a saddened looked. You were glad that his expression did make you feel bad, you deserved what you have, and you weren't going to let anything get in the way of that.

That night after a nice simple dinner with the love of your life he came to you with a seductive smile. He leaned down to you seeming that he was going to kiss you. His lips were only centimeters from yours, you found yourself already closing your eyes so you could embrace what you were about to receive, until you heard your plate rustling on the table. You opened your eyes to see Jimin's face inch just a little closer until he rashly moved and walked towards the kitchen washing the dishes by hand.

"Such a tease!" you whined.

"That's the point!" you heard Jimin snicker.  
Feeling already turned on from his teasing and watching him do the dishes on his own.. There was something about a man that wanted to clean on his own that just did things for you. You tip toed your way over to him and hugged him from behind. You slowly started to slide your hands up the front of his shirt, feeling his warm soft skin lightly, feeling the shivers that was surging through him. He knew not to tease you cos you'll always come back at him 2x's fold. He felt your hands slide lower down over his the front of his member over his pants causing him to flinch. You only giggled at his reactions feeling accomplished.

"Oh, you're in for it!" he said in frustration.

"Bring it!" you whispered in the most seductive tone you could muster.  
Jimin slowly shut the wink off, you could see the seriousness in Jimin's eyes. It almost scared you but you were ready for what ever he was going to do. He turned to you with dark eyes, an eyebrow raised and a deep growl escaping his throat. You stared directly into his eyes and did a hard gulp. He THOUGHT he could sense the fear in you but he was wrong! You raised a hand and slid your thumb gently across the bottom of his lip and gave him a wink before running away. You could here him run after you making you giggle. The second you reached the stairs you could feel his grasp on your wrist. You turned to look at him and he pulled you into him, picking you up and carrying you bridal style. He stared into your eyes and whispered... "You better prepare yourself!"

"Like i said... (You inched your way closer to his ear and did a breathy whisper) BRING it!" You could see his face go red, he did a hard gulp and started to carry you upstairs. He took you into your room, threw you onto your bed and slammed the door shut with his foot.

(David's P.O.V)

Staring out your kitchen window you had a perfect visual of (Y.N.)'s house. Having your window be open and also hers it was as to what was going on over there. You heard the yells and the running and the laughter. Hearing the amount of fun and knowing what it would lead up to drove you crazy. You hated that another man would be giving your ex pleasure just right next door to you. Luckily you couldn't hear "THAT"! The longer you thought about the more livid it made you. Your son was already fast asleep so you didn't feel bad for letting your anger take you over. You always hid a spare bottle of your hard liquor at the top shelf above your fridge. You kept it as a reminder of what you gave up years ago. But knowing exactly what was happening next door to a woman you still supposedly loved you lost it. You grabbed that bottle and took out a glass. You sat at your kitchen table and had shot after shot. You didn't exactly know why you still loved her. Maybe it was because you felt so bad that you want to prove yourself. Perhaps its because you were just tired of being alone and you thought that she would always be there in the end. Or maybe... maybe you wanted your son to have a good mother, and you knew she could do it.

But did you still "Love" her? You think you do. No, you know you do!... Do you? If you didn't then why would your feel as jealous as you do? It has to be love...

(End David's P.O.V.)

The next morning you woke to an empty bed. You could smell something in the air and it was delicious. You walked down stairs slowly and saw Jimin in just boxers and making breakfast. You've NEVER seen a man with a nicer ass! You tip toed behind him until he swiftly turned around, staring at you with a large whisk in his hand. He had a little pancake batter in some of the indents of his abs. You couldn't help but be a little turned on by that. You looked him up and down at your messy 95% naked boyfriend. You licked your lips at the sexiness that was standing in front of you.

"Like what you see?" Jimin asked as he walked closer towards you.

"Mmmhhmmmmm. Now, i want two!" you said to him as you rejected his kiss.

"Yeah yeah!" laughing at you as he made you a plate.  
As you nommed down at your breakfast you watched Jimin walk into the spare bathroom but he didn't shut the door. He was in there a while and you couldn't help but be curious.

"What are you doing?" you walked to him leaning up against the bathroom wall.

"How would you feel if i tried something new?" You looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"If i changed my hair color." Your eyes widened, trying to picture him with his beautiful fiery orange hair.

"But why? I love your hair."

"What if i went blonde?" You took your face onto your palm and tried to picture the drastic change.

"Ya know, that would look really good i think. You should try it!" He looked at you with a smile and pecked at your lips.

As you walked out of the bathroom you looked out of the kitchen window and caught a glimpse of him. Your eyes locked for a split second, a second that felt like a life time. And then he disappeared.

End.


	5. Surprise Visit

Its been weeks since you've had an encounter with David. You were very thankful for that. You knew you couldn't get him to move away so him staying away from you was the next best thing. Jimin always kept an eye on him when he came too close to your house but no problems ever occurred. Eliza always checked up on you which helped even more.

Today was a work day for you and you were stuck in your office most of the day doing numbers for both of your shops. Double the shop double the work, but it didn't bother you. You actually kind of enjoyed it. It kept you busy and making extra money helped. And when things got too hectic Jimin came to help. He was good at being a leader and keeping people in line with a positive attitude, so you made him part time manager. You enjoyed working together, he was a big help and the fact that you could spend even more time with him made you both very happy.

Today was one of those days where Jimin came in to help, with you being stuck in your office and there being extra orders lately he kept everything running smoothly. All-in-all today was a good day until a you got an unexpected visit... As the bell to the door went off Jimin turned to greet the customer, expression going from smiles to instant serious. They stared at each other with eyes like black voids. One of the co-workers sensing the tension between the two men she rushed into your office informing you of the possible problem that could start. You rushed out of your office witnessing the stare down that Jimin and David were placing on each other. You walked over to them both, taking them both by the arm and dragging them into your office.

"What are you doing here David?" you asked with anger in your eyes.

"I didn't know this was your bakery, i swear! I just came in on a whim to order something." he tried to reassure you.

"Why don't i believe you? You already admitted to finding out where i live to move in on purpose, it would be easy for you to find out where i work! Why are you REALLY here?" you crossed your arms demanding an answer.

"I... i just wanted to see where you worked, i haven't tried your pastries in so long, you remember how much i liked them. I just wanted to support you and.... "I don't need your support, i have plenty of support from my BOYFRIEND, my best friend and all my co-workers and customers. Yours isn't needed. I don't need you stalking me. We will NEVER be together again, you need to understand that!" you said to him sternly. You could see the frustration in his eyes only making you more irritated.

"FINE! I'll go." As he started to walk towards the door Jimin was following behind him. Waiting for the perfect moment he grabbed onto Jimin's arm and shoved him out of your office and slammed the door behind him. Locking the door and swinging the the blinds closed. You could hear Jimin banging on the door. You rushed to the door only to be stopped by David, yanking at your arm and pushing you against the opposite wall. Jimin heard the scream you let out and tried his hardest to break the door down, but it wouldn't budge.

"I know you still love me! I saw the way you looked at me that night. It was compassion, you miss me, i know you do. I was your first and that means something to you! I know i fucked up in the past but you will never be able to completely let me go." he whispered at you.

"I DO NOT LOVE YOU! You abused me and used me and cheated on me. Why would you think i would ever forgive that and give you another shot. You know you don't love me, you just don't want to be alone and you know it! Its not my problem that your ex screwed you over, how does it feel? At least she never beat you! You don't..." Before you could get another word out you felt lips graze yours. Your eyes widened as you felt how rough his kiss was trying to be. You tried to push him away from you but he was strong, he was always was. He held your hands above your head making you struggle. You felt tears flow down your face, he slid a knee in between your legs in order for you to refrain from kicking him. You raised your voice in the kiss hoping that Jimin could hear you. Jimin could hear the fear in your moans which threw him over the edge. He rammed himself into the door repeatedly finally breaking the hinges. Once he saw what he was doing to do he grabbed him by the back of his shirt and threw him onto the floor. Hovering over him he continuously beat him across the face, breaking his nose. Once he saw that he was now defenseless he dragged him out through the back door and tossed him out.

"If you ever come near her again, i can't promise that i won't next time!" The two of them stared down at each other, David breathing heavily before running off. Jimin rushed back into your office finding you sitting on the floor, holding your legs up to your chest burying your face into your knees. Jimin looked down at you breathing heavily with a saddened expression. He walked over to you, sitting by your side wrapping an arm over your shoulders. You leaned your body onto his crying into his chest.  
"I'm sorry." you muttered out.

"You have no reason to be sorry, you didn't do anything wrong. But you're gonna be using some mouthwash before you kiss me." you looked up at him when he said that, causing you to giggle. He held onto you tighter as you wrapped your arms around his waist.

End.


	6. No!

That night you came home to find Eliza laying on your couch. You had given her a key a long time ago for any emergencies or if she just wanted to give you a surprise visit. But this time Jimin had called her after the incident at the bakery and she rushed over to your place right away to greet you home.  
The second you walked through the door Eliza came rushing towards you, not even knowing that she had come over you instantly embraced her.

"Hey, you ok? What all happened? I swear, i'll kill him if he EVER tries shit like that again!" Eliza went on and on making you giggle.

"Don't worry, i'm fine. Really." you reassured her.

"Good, not gonna stop me from staying over tonight, but good." she looked at you with a smile.

"Ok then, you two go do whatever it is you two do. I'll join you later. You and Eliza just watched Jimin walk upstairs, confused but didn't bother to ask any questions. 

Its been a couple of hours since Jimin has left the downstairs. You and Eliza were in your kitchen making cocktails and cookies so Jimin's absence wasn't phasing you. After your fourth cocktail and your 5th cookie you heard footsteps coming from the stairs and before you knew it you saw a wet blonde haired Jimin walk into your kitchen. You and Eliza both took a step back at the drastic change that lie before your eyes. You walked slowly to him with widened weary eyes, as you stood before him you looked up ignoring his face and eyeing his hair. Reaching up you grazed your fingers gently through his damp blonde hair. Jimin just stood in place with an adorable smile as he looked down at how fascinated you were.

"Like it?" he asked in a whisper.

"I LOVE IT!" you replied smiling. Jimin leaned down, his smiling lips meeting yours. You wrapped your arms around his neck, eyes slowly closing shut and embraced his kiss.

"Jee, get a room you two!" Eliza snickered as she stood up against a wall, drink in hand.

The two of you turned to her and started to laugh. Carrying out with your night you slowly started to forget what happened back at work. It didn't matter to you anymore, you had two wonderful people that you could count one, you loved them both and knew that with them around you would never be alone.

With Jimin joining in on the little drinking party that you and Eliza decided to have the two was passed out. Eliza had fallen onto your couch without any chance of waking up where as Jimin dozed off on the chair. Being as drunk as you were, you were some how still wide awake. With everyone asleep you lacked in having any distractions from what had happened earlier. Sure you started to forget but the alcohol was wearing and you were up alone. Knowing that your enemy that was still so called 'in love' with you was only feet away. Knowing he was so close made you uneasy, there was no telling if David would go farther than he did back at work. It made you think of what you went through with Zach, you wouldn't be able to handle something like that a second time, especially it coming from him.

You took in a deep sigh while walking back into the kitchen, attempting to clean the messy room, creating garbage bags. You walked out to the front of your house to the outside and tossed the bags away, only to turn and be face to face with him. Except now there was no else around, it was you and him. You stood in shock, unable to move to or speak. Your eyes locked on each others, you began to breathe in heavier and heavier, your heart raced ferociously, you felt yourself heat up from the nervousness that was trembling in you. But you weren't afraid, this was all too familiar to you, but you still didn't know what you should or even could do. It felt as if he was staring through you and into your very soul, his stare began to grow more intense making you shutter. You could feel warmth around your cheeks, warmth that was radiating off of the skin from his palms. He placed his hands over your face making you flinch, *what was he doing* you asked yourself, still unable to move. He leaned in closer to you, he could feel your cheeks burn the closer he got to you.

"You're burning up, every time i inch closer to you. I can feel you trembling, but you're not resisting. I told you you missed me. Do you believe me now? How much i missed you, how much i want to make up for all the awful things i put you through. I promise.... I promise i won't fuck up this time. I swear. I love you." As he whispered his words leaning closer to your face, his lips grazing yours as his eyes fell half open. The moment you felt the heat between your lips you snapped out of whatever spell he had put you under. You batted your eyes once losing your trance just in time before he had any moment to fully kiss you and placed a slap across his face. His hands still embracing your cheeks his face swung from the hit you gave him.

"No." you whispered. You broke free from his grasp and walked away in hurry. Him still remaining, not bothering to turn and take a last glance, you went inside and slowly shut the door behind you. Your breathing was increasing yet again, attempting to tip toe your way up the stairs without making any sound to wake the others, you buried yourself into your bed and cried.

(Meanwhile, with David)

David remained outside your house, still facing the opposite direction feeling that if he turned you would not be there. He knew you were gone but he didn't have to believe it. He felt a tear run down the side of his face, feeling his anger build within him from these feelings he couldn't control.

*Psssstt*

Turning front to an unfamiliar sound in the wind. You saw a woman stand before you. You have never seen her before and wondered why she was here now.

"I can help you. I can help you get her." she said with a determination.

"Why would you help me? You don't know me. What do you get out of this?" David asked confused.

"Because.... she has something that belongs to me!" the suspicious woman whispered.

End.


	7. Why Her?

(David's P.O.V)

That same night you invited the suspicious woman into you home, interested in what she had to say. If she could help get you back into her life, you were willing to take any risk.

"So, tell me why you want to help me. What is it that she has that you want so badly?" you asked with a stern expression.

"Jimin. He belongs to me. I tried getting him back years ago and i failed. I've laid low all these years waiting for a good opportunity to try again but i always come up short with ideas. And then i saw you. I saw how you tried to kiss her, and when the two of you had your conversations on her lawn. I was there, i heard everything. I come by a few times a week and hide, thinking of ways i can get him back. You want her back and I want Jimin. Killing two birds with one stone. So yes, me helping you will help me, big time." You just stared at her with wide eyes. *This is perfect* you thought to himself.

"Ok, lets do it! I'm David by the way." you said sticking you hand out in front of her.

"I'm Sarah." she reached for his hand, shaking in agreement.

(End David's P.O.V.)

Its been a little over a month now and you haven't had a single encounter with David, he has barely even looked at you since the incident. You were grateful but you also felt uneasy, like there was something more to him leaving alone. You didn't want to think too much into it but you felt that you needed to keep your guard up even more now, so that's what you were going to do. You did notice a few times a woman go into his house. You never got a clear visual of her but it was always the same woman. Perhaps he moved on? But still, something still didn't seem right.

It was a Tuesday morning, a day you had to go into the shop and work your magic on a specialty birthday cake. You were very excited to work on it, you had all the plans and designs ready and you were in top shape today. Jimin was out grocery shopping and preparing for the two of you to have a nice stay at home dinner, so all-in-all, today was a good day. *Hopefully it stays that way* you thought.

As you got to work you wasted no time in prepping to make this cake, you were so hyped for this. You haven't had a special order in a while, nothing was going to get you down today!

"Hey boss, we have a customer that is requesting to see you." one of your top co-workers came in requesting you.

"Ok, i'll be there in a moment." you replied.

You headed out to the front humming with a huge grin on your face. Hoping that maybe in was a surprise visit from Jimin or Eliza, but no. It was her. The second your eyes locked with hers you were instantly irritated. *So much for not going to let anything get me down* you thought to yourself with irritation.

"Hello!" As you stared at her you knew she looked familiar. "Wait i've seen you before, you're the..

"Woman whose been going to your neighbors house, yes, that's me. Its so nice to meet you. I'm Sarah" She introduced herself with a sarcastic devious grin. You just staring at her  
knowing you've heard her name before and prayed she wasn't the Sarah you were thinking of.

"Excuse my asking but...are you...by any chance.."

"Jimin's Sarah? Why yes, i am. How kind of him to mention me." Her eyes glistened with excitement learning that he past beloved still spoke of her. Your confusion expression  
turned to slight scowl already wanting to kick her out.

"Oh don't give me that look, i'm just an innocent customer here to try your what i've heard to be 'delicious' pastries. I just HAD to come and see for myself what the hype was all about." she replied with a rather evil smirk.

"And who told you about this place exactly?" you asked coldly.

"Why, my boyfriend of course. He told me how delicious your baked good are, how he used to eat them all the time. So i just had to stop by." she replied with a snarky attitude in her tone.

"You're boyfriend? And who IS this boyfriend of yours?" you asked giving off a cold stare thinking that just maybe it was HIM.

"Oh, he's here. You'll meet him in a moment. Now, what shall i try? What do you recommend?" she asked giving you a fake smile.

"Try whatever you want, i recommend everything. I AM top baker in the region after all!" you said with half smile and a single eyebrow lift. She scowled at you when you gave her such a over confident sarcastic response.

"Oh, here he is. Hey honey." she reached up giving her boyfriend a peck on the cheek. You dropped your arms in shock and in frustration that your slight hunch was right once you saw this guy. You're face was beginning to redden, you didn't know how to properly respond to this.

"Meet my boyfriend, David." she said turning to you giving you that same sarcastic smile you had given her.

End.


	8. Scheme

You stared at them both with an eyebrow raised and folded arms. You wanted so badly to kick them out but you couldn't, they haven't done anything "wrong". Words could not describe how annoyed you were. But wait... *How did they even meet to begin with?* you thought to yourself.

"I think i've changed my mind, i'm not really feeling pastries anymore. Well, we'll see you later i'm sure, since i mite be your new neighbor." Sarah said with a devilish smile.

After hearing such news you had to leave work early. Your new goal was getting your ass to Jimin as fast as possible, this all put you through anxiety and stress. The second you reached your house you rushed in breathing heavily.

"Hey, what's wrong? I didn't think you got off work till later in the evening." Jimin said looking concerned.

"So, i got an unexpected visit at work today. You are NOT going to believe what i am about to tell you." Jimin just looked at you with confused and curious eyes.

"Sarah decided to stop by today, with her boyf.... "DID YOU SAY SARAH?" Jimin cut you off in shock. "Yes, but here's the kicker, she came in with her new so-called boyfriend, David. MY EX David! How did this happen?" you shouted out in anger.

"How did those two even meet?" Jimin whispered out with his hand on his chin.

"My point exactly! How DID they meet?" you both stood there in silence.

(Back to the night where they first met.)

"So, here's the plan. You and i pretend we're dating, see if maybe one of them gets jealous. If neither of them do we will find a way to get one of them alone and make a move. I'll try to get Jimin alone and you can try to get (Y.N.), no matter what it takes, no matter the consequence, we'll find a way. Even if it means us having to go the 'the extra mile'." Sarah said with a devious tone.

"Fine, i'm in. Lets do this! Anything to get her back, no matter what!" The two shook hands and decided to play there nasty little game.

(Back to present day.)

"She even said that she might be moving in with him! I don't think i can handle BOTH of our ex's being next door, let alone JUST David!" you said with stress in your tone.

"We'll think of something, but remember, no matter what, i am YOURS! Even if she does move in with him, i belong to YOU." he said while wrapping his arms around your waist.

"I know, I love you Jimin." you told him with a smile.

"I love you to." he replied giving off a smile in return.

Later that day you watched as David's car pulled up into his driveway. You noticed Sarah in the passenger seat, David opening the door for her and taking her hand. She swung herself onto him like they had been in love for years which made you furious for reasons you didn't understand. All you knew is that it infuriated you. He never held the door open for you, he never took your hand lovingly. But why did you care, you have Jimin!

(Jimin's P.O.V.)

Jimin was outside turning on the sprinklers to water the grass only to watch David's car pull up. Watching him turn to open Sarah's door and her spill herself on him. Jimin could feel the rage build when he saw how she acted towards David. She never had that kind of reaction with him, she was always so neutral , never happy but never unhappy. *Why am i letting this get to me, i have (Y.N.), why do i even care, he thought to himself.

Before he knew it Sarah was coming his way. He was already starting to feel the irritation the closer she got.

"What do you want" He asked without making eye contact.

"I just wanted to see how you were, don't worry,i'm not here to sabotage your relationship. I'm very happy in my new relationship." she 'reassured'.

"How did you guys meet anyway?" he asked in curiosity.

"Why? You jealous that i'm dating your woman's ex?" she giggled.

"NO! Just strange that you are dating him." he replied looking away from her.

"Its a secret!" she winked holding a finger to her lips.

(End Jimin's P.O.V.)

You saw from your window that Sarah had made her way to your lawn and talking with Jimin which made you instantly angry. You waited a few minutes to try to compose yourself before you walk out and make a fool of yourself. Seconds later you found the will to walk. You opened your door and headed in Jimin and Sarah's direction.

"Well hi there!" Sarah yelled out. Jimin turned to see you approaching, instantly holding a hand out to you to pull you in close to him. As he pulled you in you wrapped an arm around his waist as he wrapped his arm over your shoulders.

"Boy, aren't you two just cute." you saw the irritation and disgust in Sarah's eyes and tone as she said that.

"Yes, yes we are!" Jimin exclaimed.

"SARAH!" you heard a yell from across the way.

"Oh, that must be my BOYFRIEND!" Sarah said with enthusiasm.

The second you spotted David he made eye contact with you, giving you a genuine half smirk as Sarah went running in his direction.

"Well, that was a fun chat but its time for me to entertain my boyfriend, if you know what i mean." she gave you both a wink and ran off. The two of you turned and looked at each other with an annoyed look. You turned back to watch her leave seeing that David still had his eyes on you.

*Why won't he turn away?" you asked yourself.

End.


	9. Why?

(Back to the night where Sarah and David first met)

Sitting at David's kitchen table Sarah gave off a very menacing look. He knew that whatever this woman had planned was going to be intense, that she would do everything in her power to claim what she had lost.

"So, what's this plan of yours?" he asked nonchalantly.

"You and i will start dating." He looked at her confused, starting to lose interest. "You and i will pretend to date, if that sounds better, but we have to be convincing. I will see you often and eventually move in with you. We will act as if you and i are truly in love. We will make them jealous, i have a little feeling that (Y.N.) still has slight feelings for you, so it shouldn't be hard for her to fall back in love with you. Jimin on the other hand will be harder to convince. I know he will fight for (Y.N.), i can tell that he truly loves her but (Y.N.) on the other hand, i have sensed a bit of conflict when i've watched the two of you together. So, what do you say?" she asked with a hopeful look.

David just stared at her with wide eyes. *This is perfect* he thought to himself.

"Ok, lets do it! I'm David by the way." he said as he stuck his hand out in front of her.

"I'm Sarah." she reached for his hand, shaking in agreement.

(Back to present day)

"What are we going to do? you shouted pacing around your house.

"Don't worry about it. That's what we do. If she wants to move in with David let her, no matter what those two have planned i won't allow it to interfere in our relationship. I don't care what she does, as long as you don't care what David does." You looked at him when he said those last words.

"OF COURSE I DON'T CARE WHAT HE DOES! Its just that its ridiculous, and knowing that they are doing this to break us apart pisses me off!" you said irritated.

"I know, but we'll get through this, i know we will." Jimin said as he took you into his arms holding you tightly. You wrapped your arms around him tightly, thankful that you have somebody like him in your life.

Later that night you called Eliza to come over and tell her what has happened. She couldn't believe but could at the same time what was going on, she wanted to just go over there and wipe both of those fuckers out.

"This is some MAJOR bullshit! What is up with those two, especially Sarah, its been HOW LONG since she's tried, what is her deal??" The amount of furious Eliza was making you feel better and entertained you.

"This is why i love you!" You went in and gave her a huge hug.

"I love you too." she smiled at you. "But don't worry, Jimin and i both will make sure nothing happens, too much has happened already, at least we have experience. As bad as that sounds." Eliza said with guilt but honesty.

(Meanwhile at David's house)

"See, i told you it would work. I can tell that (Y.N.) is already nervous about the situation, that's because she still has feelings for you. Jimin though, i still can't tell what he's thinking, but we WILL win this!" Sarah shouted, causing David's son to wake.

"Daddy, what's going on? Who is this woman?" he mumbled out.

"She's one of Daddies friends from work. Nothing to worry about, go back to bed ok." he gave Zach a kiss on the head and slowly started to re-migrate back upstairs. But little did they know that as Sarah began to discuss more about the plan they had to rip you and Jimin apart, Zach remained hidden on the stairs hearing everything........

End.


	10. Mrs. Lee

The following day you had planned on going to visit Mrs. Lee, with what's been going on the David, Sarah and work you haven't had time to make a visit. As you got ready for the day planning on stopping by a store to get Mrs. Lee fresh flowers, you weren't going to let anything get you down today, not David not Sarah! Today was going to be dedicated to her.

Jimin was still home cleaning up little things around the house, he had planned to accompany you since he too hadn't seen Mrs. Lee in quite some time. As the two of you were about to head out the door you got a phone call. You looked down to see it was the hospital calling, you automatically were hit with worry, not wasting anytime to answer you tried to clear your voice when answering.

"Hello? Is everything ok with Mrs. Lee?" you asked the person on the other line.

"I'm calling to inform you that something has happened." he said with hurt in his voice. Mrs. Lee has been in the hospital so long that she formed a good friendship with her doctor.

"What happened? What;s going on? TELL ME!" you demanded.

"I'm deeply sorry to inform you that she had a heart attack in her sleep last night, when we rushed to her room we did everything we could, but considering her age and that she's had a heart attack before her body just couldn't take the stress anymore and she.... "SHE WHAT?" cutting him off with shouting. Hearing the stress in your shouting Jimin rushed to you with worry.

"I'm sorry, but she's... she's gone." His words made you go silent. You stood in place frozen at this news, tears were immediately forming. You fell to your knees crying profusely. Jimin landed on his knees holding you close realizing what had happened. Tears formed in his eyes, Mrs. Lee was also like a grandmother to him.

"This is my fault, i should have seen her more often, i saw her everyday until all this other bullshit happened, ITS MY FAULT!" you shouted over and over.

"No, its NOT your fault, she would NEVER blame you, you know that! This happened because her body couldn't take any more of the stress her condition was giving her." Jimin tried to reassure you.

"I could have helped with that! I could have helped ease her stress! She was doing good when i saw her everyday, this is my fault, this is al.... "NO!" Jimin shouted. "You can't stop what happened, either way the stress inside her because of her illness would have taken its course no matter what. This is not your fault." he said to you taking you into his arms rubbing your back.

"I couldn't even see her one last time. I just want to see her smile one last time." You whispered as your tears poured out of you dripping onto the floor.

"I know. C'mon, lets go see her. One last time." Jimin said softly.

Jimin helped you up and walked you outside, then SHE appeared.

"Heyyyyy! Man, i had a GREAT time last night with my boyfriend. So what did yo.... "SHUT UP! I'M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR YOUR BULLSHIT, SO GET OUT OF MY FUCKING WAY OR I WILL HURT YOU!" you shouted in her face as you tried not to hit her across the face.

"Jeeeez, so touchy." Sarah said aloud wrapping her arms around her waste.

"Just get out of here!" Jimin told her with a scowl.

Sarah just gave off a sarcastic look, Jimin ignoring her the two of you got into your car, Jimin getting into the drivers seat you rushed over to the hospital.

(Meanwhile with Sarah)

"Hey, what happened? I heard shouting." David came rushing out of the house breathing heavily.

"Beats me, but it seems that (Y.N.) is pretty vulnerable right now, means its a good time to move in on our plan!" Sarah announced laughing hysterically to herself.

(Back to reader)

As you and Jimin reached the hospital you rushed out of car and made your way to the receptionist.

"Please tell me where Mrs. lee's room is!" you demanded.

"She's now in room 307 on the 3rd floor." The receptionist could see the pain in your eyes wasting no time in giving you the information. Looking at the line for the elevator you decided to skip it and head for the stairs. Running faster than you ever had before and Jimin right behind you you managed to make your way to the 3rd floor and into Mrs. Lee's room. You stood there in silence with your tears already reforming. The Doctor had walked in after you giving his apologies. He let you stay for a little while to say your goodbyes in private. You slowly made your way to her removing the sheet off of her face. Your tears were flowing and it was hard to form words. Jimin came behind you and wrapped his arms around you trying to help ease your pain.

"Mrs. lee, i'm sorry. I'm sorry i stopped coming by. I thought about you every day, for the longest time i always saw you as invincible. You still are in my eyes. I need you here with me, i don't know what i'm going to do without you, but i know you would want me to do my best and be happy. I'm just... i'm so sorry. I love you Mrs. Lee, i love you SO much. I'm going to miss you so much. I know you are at peace, and i know you can hear me right now, i can feel it. Be with your husband again, and be happy. I love you....

.....Goodbye, grandma."

End.


	11. Zach?

On your way back home from the hospital you sat in the passengers seat staring out the window with single small tears dripping down your cheeks. Jimin squeezing your hand made you feel not so alone in your time of depression. You were so grateful to have him in your life, you wouldn't know what to do if you didn't have him. Reaching your house you immediately called Eliza, begging her to come over, you needed your two best friends now more than ever.

Once Eliza had arrived she immediately held you tightly in her arms, crying on each other's shoulders. Jimin had given the two of you some privacy, the two of you talked for hours, reminiscing on times you all shared with Mrs. Lee. You three were her technically her only family. Words couldn't describe how much you were going to miss her.

"But wait, what's going to happen to her house and all of her belongings? She doesn't have any children, we can't just let the City take it and toss it like she never existed!" Eliza shouted out.

"You're right, i'm not sure what's going to happen. I don't know if she ever made a Will." you sighed as you thought about it, feeling completely helpless.

As you sat and thought about it you turned and saw a shadow reflecting on your window curtain. You had a feeling it was "Her", spying on you for whatever reason. But today you were NOT going to have it. Without saying a word you stormed out of your house immediately shouting...

"WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO GET YOU OFF OF MY FUCKING PROP.... David??? What are you doing out here? You were confused seeing him instead of Sarah which made you kind of speechless.

"Uh, hey. I noticed that you were having a rough day today and when i saw you come home i wanted to stop by and see if you were ok." he announced looking down to the ground.

"Why do you care? What's in it for you if you see how i'm doing. For one you and i haven't been together in YEARS, and two you have a gf, why are you really here?" you asked confused and irritated.

"I just, i lo... "Heyyy, what's thiiiiiiss." Sarah hummed as she sprung out of no where from behind David.

"Holy Hell." you whispered out loud.

"Awwe, what's that matter? Was i interrupting your... Before she could get another word out Jimin and Eliza had rushed out the door, catching whatever drama this was between the 3 of you.

"What's going on now?" Jimin whined out irritated.

"I don't know. I walked out side and saw my precious lover talking to her alone and i got jealous, looked like they were having a deep conversation." Sarah whined.

"Are you fucking kidding me. HE came over HERE bothering me! you shouted.

"Oh come now, if he was bothering you then why is it that you only got upset when i came out. Is it cos you were having a secret conversation about the two of you?" she asked with a snarky grin.

"I'm upset cos neither of you will leave me alone!" The angrier you got the more stressed out your brain became. With Jimin just standing there with arms folded, Sarah slithered her way over to him, leaning up against his body.

"Are you jealous that they were talking behind your back? Cos i sure am!" Sarah sung out with sarcasm.

"If you're so jealous then why not keep your sorry excuse for a man on a leash and keep him away from my woman!" Jimin said in a low serious tone.

"Ohhh, so feisty, i miss that about you." she moaned out.

"Get. Away. From him." you mumbled.

"Oh, what was that?" she said holding her hand up to her ear. You slowly started to walk towards Sarah, face now only inches from hers...

"Let me spell it out for you (clears your throat) GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!" You shouted loudly making everyone jump. Eliza was just standing on the side lines with a huge grin, Jimin smiling with an eyebrow raised where as David backed up and Sarah almost for a minute looked scared.

"C'mon baby, looks like we aren't welcome." she said with a snotty attitude. "But don't worry, we'll see each other again!" she whispered as she turned back to face you and Jimin.

"Ugh, i truly hate that girl, she's such a childish bitch!" Jimin and Eliza just giggled at the amount of rage you had going on. "DON'T LAUGH AT ME! you shouted.

"Oh c'mon jagi, we're laughing cos you're so hot when your angry!" Jimin giggled.

"YEAH, so hot!" Eliza laughed out.

"Oh whatever, lets just go back inside!" you demanded.

Turning back to head for your front door you saw a small figure peaking through the bushes...

"Hey, isn't that David's kid?" Eliza pointed out.

"Hey yeah! Zach right? I can't really hate the his kid, just the dad." you giggled. "Hey, are you ok?" you asked the little boy as he just stood there scared.

"I.. huh. I need to tell you something." the boy whispered out with fear in his eyes.

"What's the matter?" you asked as you knelt down to his level to make him not feel so intimidated.

"Its abou.... "ZACH? ZACH WHERE ARE YOU? ZACH!!" You could gear David shout out.

"I.. i'm sorry." and the boy ran off before he could get a word in.

The three of you looked at each other confused.

End.


	12. Will

Its been a little over a week since you've had an encounter with David or Sarah, she still came over nightly and whenever the two of you caught sight she always gave you the same snarky sarcastic smile like she had won some big prize and you were the sore loser. But the one person you haven't seen at all but wish you could was Zach, you wanted so badly to know what he was going to tell you that day. It ate at you but it wasn't like you could just go to David's house and request to see his son.

Within that week you had received a rather important phone call regarding Mrs. Lee's will... It seems that she had left everything to you including her fortunes. She had no family, her and her husband never had any kids due to a condition she had making her not being able to bare children. You really were like her granddaughter and the love the two of you had for each other was genuine and real.

You, Eliza and Jimin had spent the following weekend clearing out Mrs. Lee's house and keeping the things that she wanted you to personally have. She had a safety deposit box that addressed to you with a life insurance policy, it seemed that she had changed it for you, Jimin and Eliza to split. You didn't want to accept this but respected Mrs. Lee's wishes. It took the 3 of you some time to clear out her house, it was just too hard for you. Packing up her things was tearing you apart inside but you had to do it, you would rather it be you than strangers.

You ended up donating most of her things while keeping the things that she specifically wanted you to have. As you began to take things out to the lawn to store on a truck to have them donated you saw Zach hiding behind the bushes of your house staring at you. You looked around to see if you could spot David or Sarah anywhere but they were nowhere to be found, so you decided to take advantage of that fact...

"Hey, Zach! Come here." you waved your hand whispering.

He slowly inched his way closer to you,you could see how scared he was, probably afraid that he would get in trouble for seeing you in secret. As Zach finally made it to you he sat on his knees staring at the ground.

"What's wrong Zach?" you asked softly as you patted his head.

"You seem like a really nice lady, and..... i don't think my daddy is being nice. I thought it be the right thing to do to tell you what's going on. Plus i don't like my daddies new friend, she's really weird and sounds really mean." Zach whispered looking nervous.

"Promise you won't tell my daddy?" he looked up to you scared.

"I promise, it'll be our little secret." you looked down smiling at him.

Zach gave you a small cute smile as you sat closer to him, placing a hand on his shoulder you reassured him that it was ok..

..."Ok, what do you need to tell me?" you asked in a gentle tone.

"Well.....

End


	13. HEHEH

"Well..." Zach whispered. "That mean lady and my Daddy said that they want to break you and your friend up. I heard them say that they were going to try to make you jealous and take you back. What does that mean? Does that mean you were with my Daddy before?" He asked looking up at you with wide puppy eyes.

"Um, well yeah. But that was a long time ago." You replied feeling awkward.

"Oh. I wish you were with my Daddy, i like you better." Zach said looking down to the ground sad.

You looked at him feeling bad and sorry for him. Knowing that he shouldn't be a part of this. "Your daddy and i... well... how do i put this... We just don't fit anymore. I don't think your daddy should be with the mean lady either, your daddy needs to find someone who loves him very much and treats you like the prince you are." you said with a happy smile.

"But, why can't you do it? I like you, your nice." You looked at Zach not knowing what to say or even feel at this point.

"Because your daddy didn't love me the way i needed to be loved, and i have someone now that loves me very much. You are a very sweet kid and you are welcome at my house any time you want, ok." You said while patting his head.

"Ok." he whispered looking back down tot he ground.

"Thank you for telling me Zach, it was very sweet of you." you said with a kind smile.

"You're welcome. I should go home, my dad will probably wonder where i am." He looked up at you with a childish grin and ran away swiftly.

You let out a deep sigh, sitting there knowing that there is a plan, but now its been confirmed. You were about to stand until you heard a grunt.. you looked up and saw Jimin standing behind you drinking a bottle of water.

"I heard what Zach said, i knew they weren't actually dating. Explains a whole hell of a lot." Jimin said irritated.

"Yeah.. i know it to. It would'v been WAY too much of a coincidence if they actually did randomly meet and start dating. This kind of bullshit is getting so old. When can i just have you all to myself without anyone interfering." You whispered as you slowly stood wrapping your arms around Jimin's neck. He then wrapped his right arm around your waist going in to kiss you until...

"HEY! What you guys doin?" Eliza shouted springing out from behind the bushes.

*SPEAKING OF INTERFERENCE'S!* Jimin and you thought in unison with the same blank expression.

You explained the situation to Eliza watching the irritation grow on her face.

"WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" Eliza shouted.

"Would you keep your voice down, David and Sarah mite hear you!" You whispered angrily.

"I DON'T CARE! THEY SHOULD HEAR ME! COS WHAT THEY ARE DOING IS GETTING FUCKING OLD!" Jimin just laughed at the two of you while you just looked to the ground shaking your head.

"But in all honesty, what CAN we do?" Jimin asked looking clueless.

"I'don't know, i mean, we officially know the truth but, what can we really do about it?" The three of you just stared at each other blankly.

"HEY! I know what you two can do!" Eliza came close to the two of you huddling.

"Ok, this is what you do...........................

"THAT'S PERFECT!" Jimin and you shouted.


	14. The Plan

Its been a week since Eliza told Jimin and you her master plan, hoping but also knowing that it will work. You both looked forward to giving it a shot, you were waiting for the perfect moment to take it into affect.

(The week before)

"But in all honesty, what CAN we do?" Jimin asked looking clueless.

"I don't know, i mean, we officially know the truth but, what can we really do about it?" The three of you just stared at each other blankly.

"HEY! I know what you two can do!" Eliza came close to the two of you huddling.

"Ok, this is what you do...........................

.......Let them believe they are winning! Act jealous, start "falling back in love with them", make them believe that you want them back and that the two of you aren't getting along, like you're on the verge of a break up. And then once you have them completely convinced call them out on it, make sure the four of you are together and just let them have it!"

"THAT'S PERFECT!" Jimin and you shouted.

(Present day)

It was about 2 in the afternoon and you were home alone. Jimin had gone into the city to pick up things for dinner and Eliza was at work, so you were bored to say the least. You decided to kill 2 minutes out of your day and go check your mail to see if there was anything exciting. You had a bit of an online spending habit so you were hoping you'd get something worth while.

Once you reached your destination you looked through just to find junk and bills, you let out a deep sigh of disappointment. You were about to turn around and head back to your house until you felt a tapping on your shoulder which startled you..

"Who the.... Oh, David. What are you doing here?" you asked confused.

"I noticed you were outside and i was bored, figured i'd take a chance and come say hi." he said with his hands in his pockets looking down at the ground.

"Hmm, where's your precious girlfriend?" you asked sarcastically.

"She's out with some friends today and Zach is at my mothers house for a week." he replied blankly.

"She has friends? That's surprising!" *WAIT, now is the perfect time to make a move* you thought to yourself. "Jimin is gone to, he's out choosing things for dinner. How about you come inside and i'll make you some iced tea? you suggested with a smile.

"Really? he asked surprised.

"Why not! We're both alone and bored. Company would be nice." you said with a cute smirk.

"Um, yeah. I would love to!" he agreed happily.

As the two of you walked up to your house you shut the door lightly locking it which made David give you a suspicious expression. You guided him to your kitchen, pulling out a seat for him making sure he was comfortable. You made a fresh liter of iced tea, watching David the entire time examining the confused and nervous expression on his face. In the middle of making tea you decided to text Jimin to tell him your plan, him agreeing you went on to carry out your idea hoping it will work.

"Here ya go!" you handed him a tall glass in giddy. He took a sip and looked like he was in heaven.

"Mmm, this is great!" he said with his eyes shut and a satisfied look.

"Of course its great! Two tablespoons of sugar just like you like it." you said with a cute smile.

"You remembered?" he asked in surprise.

"Of course i remember! I remember everything you like!" you said with a raised eyebrow and devilish smirk. Saying that with that look made David gulp his next sip with his cheeks turning red.

"So... are you and Jimin... ok?" he asked nervously.

"What do you mean?" you replied in a whisper.

"Well, never in a million years would you invite me into your home willingly, especially when its just you here." he admitted bluntly.

"Well, to be honest, we aren't doing so great. Him and i had a fight last night he said some pretty awful things." you replied putting a closed fist over your mouth with saddened eyes.

"I see, sorry to hear it." he said with a smirk.

"Are you, are you really sorry?" you asked with a seductive half smile.

"I uh....

Before David could answer Jimin walked through the door from the garage, dropping the grocery bags already seeming angry.

"And WHAT'S going on here?" he said irritated.

"Oh, um. NOTHING!" You shouted nervous.

"Get. Out. Of. My. HOUSE!

"Jimin, please. No..... "AND YOU! I WENT OUT AND HAD PLANS OF MAKING YOU A NICE DINNER TO APOLOGIZE FOR YESTERDAY AND THEN YOU DO THIS!" Jimin shouted as he stormed out of the kitchen and heading upstairs.

"David, i think you better leave." you suggested with a saddened expression.

"Yeah... i think you're right!" You walked him to the front door letting him take his leave. You looked out your window to make sure he wasn't in sight before you started to giggle to yourself. You went upstairs to join Jimin in your room, but when you entered the lights were off and all you saw was darkness.

The second you made your way in the door behind you was slammed shut. Jimin managed to find you and pushed you up against the nearest wall.

"How dare you invite that CHILD into MY home!" he said in a seductive whisper.

"Oh come on, he's cute. That's why!" you said wrapping your arms around his neck.

"Cuter than me?" he whispered in your ear with his deep voice.

You gave out a slight cute little moan before speaking... "Hell no!" you whispered back.

You could feel Jimin's lips near yours, feeling his smirk touch your slightly pink lips. "GOOD!" he whispered over your mouth.

And before you knew it he lifted you up into his arms carrying you to the bed to "Punish You."

"Get ready Jagi, i'm about to show you what a REAL man can do!" You giggled out loud and then whispered........

"Bring it on Jimin-ah!"

End.


	15. Jimin and Sarah

Not long after your time with David it was Jimin's turn to make a move. The two of you noticed that David had left the house with Sarah still inside. You both conjured up a plan, already calling Eliza to make sure she was home, you told her what you and Jimin were going to do and she was all for it. So you decided to go to her house for a little while to make it look like Jimin was home alone. 

Before you left your house Jimin pulled you close to him assuring you that he will have all control of the situation, seeing as that Sarah is way more forward and persistent than David is.

"Don't worry, i trust you." you said wrapping your arms around his neck. "But if she lays a finger on you i will kill her. I'll cut her hands off and shove them up her ass!" you said to him firmly.

"Hahaha, don't worry, if she tries i'll let you know and you can do whatever you want." Jimin laughed.

"GOOD!" you replied with a smile before lifting yourself up on your toes to give him a kiss.

As you walked out of the house Jimin stood at the door with a distraught face, you walking off looking as if the two of you had just had a fight and were angry. With the two of you already knowing that Sarah would be spying on the two of you the plan was working. She came out of David's house the second you had crossed the street, turning to face Jimin he looked back at her and gave her a fake yet convincing seductive smirk making her blush. He then closed his door lightly behind him just waiting for her to come and knock on the door.

(JIMIN P.O.V)

It only took seconds till Sarah came walking up. You opened the door to her knocking, continuing your smile and her cheeks still flushed she mumbled out words... "Hey, everything ok?"

"No, not really." he said in a whisper.

"OH?!? So, what's goin on?" she asked as she leaned in close to him.

"(Y.N.) and i had another fight and i don't know what to do." he said in a sad tone.

"Maybe i can help!" she replied with a smile.

He let her in the house and took her over to the couch.

"Can i get you anything?' Jimin asked in a husky voice.

"Oh no, i'm happy as is." she said with an eyebrow raised.

He then joined her on the couch to start a conversation. Informing her about how just *unhappy* the relationship is.

"I just don't know what to do, i feel like we're growing apart. She's been so distant, but i guess i haven't really helped, i could be bett...... "NO! You're perfect! Its her, she's not good for you! You can do SO much better than her, trust me!" she said as she slowly put a hand over his.

"Like you." he replied with yet another smirk.

"Well, i mean... Duh! Don't you remember the fun you and i had. We were so perfect back then. I know i screwed up but... i always remained in love with you, i always will. Only I can take care of you. She doesn't know you like i do, in ANY way!" she whispered with a sexy whispered voice.

"Yeah, you were really good in that department, always knew how to drive me wild!" he replied in a husky tone.

"I still could ya know. I know what you like! I can do things that nobody else can. Your... whatever the hell she is is nothing compared to me!"

"Oh, she's definitely NOT! Sure she's ok, but YOU, you always knew what to do!" he whispered as he turned his hand to hold hers tightly.

"Its about time you realized whose best for you, see, this is why i've been trying to so hard for so long, we're perfect for each other, always have been." leaning closer he noticed her face get closer to his. His mind went blank, knowing that if he pushed her away it could ruin everything but there is no way he wanted to cheat on (Y.N.) not even if it were for something like this.

(MEANWHILE WITH YOU AND ELIZA)

"How do you think its going over there? I noticed Sarah go up to my house. You think its working so far?" you asked Eliza with your head resting on your hand.

"I'm sure Jimin has everything under control. Just give it time." she replied with hope.

"Maybe i should go back, i am supposed to walk in catching them together, i don't want to wait too long, she might leave, or worse...." your head started to wander thinking about all the things she could be trying with your man. "Yeah, i think i'll head back. I've given them enough time." you said as you stood to grab your things.

"Ok, good luck!" Eliza said rooting you on.

(BACK WITH JIMIN AND SARAH)

Sarah's face was inching closer and closer to Jimin, her lips starting to pucker and the grip on his hand getting tighter. Jimin was in panic mode on the inside until...

"No, we can't. You have David!" he shouted with sadness pushing her away.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him. Besides, he senses that i still love you, he wouldn't be surprised if i left him for you." she exclaimed as she again started to grow closer to his lips.

Only moments later the front door swung open, Sarah's face still close with Jimin's they both turned to see you standing there with a smug look. Jimin doing the act of playing the guilty boyfriend Sarah only gave off a winning smile before taking Jimin by the shirt pulling him in close so that her lips would finally meet his.

Jimin went wide eyed and you.... you immediately leapt forward grabbing Sarah by the hair pulling her so hard that she landed on the floor. You knelt down on your knees to get close to her, becoming face to face....

"Touch him again and i promise, i will rip your tongue out, cut your lips off and shove them down your own throat. Now get out of my fucking house!"

"If only you knew how he TRULY feels about you. You're so pitiful, no wonder he wants to leave you!" she said with a snarky tone.

"GET OUT!" you shouted. Sarah only laughed as she stood and walking to the door shaking her hips.

"I'll see you soon my darling Jimin, we will continue where we started later." She gave him a wink then exited out the house.

Jimin let out a deep sigh... "She's insane." he whispered.

"If she ever tries that again i swe.... "I know. you'll cut her tongue out and take her lips off and shove it down her throat." he said as he cut you off. He then grabbed onto you by the wrist pulling you forcefully onto him.

"Exactly, i hate it when she touches you. Only I am allowed to touch you!" you whined. Jimin took you by your chin to pull your face up to make easy eye contact.

"You're the only woman i want touching me!" And before you could say anything he smashed his lips over yours.

Except you just couldn't kiss him back. You pulled yourself away from him and stared at him with an angry face.

"What?" he asked confused.

"You better go brush them teeth before you kiss me! Now i have to use mouth wash at least, i don't want her disease in my mouth!" Jimin laughed as you said that, thinking maybe he did something wrong he was relieved that you weren't actually mad at him.

"OK OK, i'll go brush my teeth!" And the two raced up stairs to your bathroom to cleanse the disease that is Sarah and carried about your day happily.

End.


	16. Shit...

That following weekend Jimin decided to stay home while you headed out to work to check up numbers and see if you had any special requests. You figured you would be gone for just a couple of hours thinking that today would just be another normal day, but unfortunately there that just won't be the case.

As you said your goodbyes and gave Jimin a kiss goodbye you headed to your car and headed out. Jimin being at home alone he took advantage of it by cleaning up the kitchen and taking a shower to get clean for you for tonight. He had special plans of cooking a nice dinner and later having a long intimate night of pure pleasure.

(MEANWHILE AT DAVID'S HOUSE)

"Look, i think she's leaving. I'm positive that she's going to work, which means Jimin is home alone. You go to her bakery and keep her busy while i go over to accompany Jimin, keep (Y.N.) occupied for as long as possible." Sarah snickered while looking out the window.

"I... i guess." David whispered.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me you don't want to do this anymore. We're getting so close! We WILL make this work!" she said with determination.

"Yeah, alright." he agreed unconvincingly.

(END THEIR P.O.V)

You made it to the bakery finding everything in order. You did have one special order that you needed to start on. You resided in your office for most of the time working on designs for a wedding cake that was ordered and directly requested that you do all the work, which you were happy to do.

An hour or so has passed and as you were taking a quick break you noticed David standing in the lobby ordering your baked goods. Not expecting to see him you didn't know what to do or how to respond to his being there. Jimin and you didn't have any plan but you knew that you couldn't just kick him out or act like you didn't want him there. No matter what you had to keep it all convincing, as much as you would love to kick him out you knew you couldn't.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" you asked him surprising him.

"OH, i just felt like having one of your pastries, i miss them and this is the best way for me to get them." You giggled at his answer.

"Well that is true, if you ever want my baked goods here is the best place for anyone to go." you said with a smile.

The two of you got some of your lemon cookies and coffee and decided to take a seat to chat for a while.

"So, how are things goin with Sarah?" you asked attempting to be as interested as possible.

"Why? You can't honestly tell me you care. if anything i should be asking you how and Jimin are doing since the two have been fighting lately." you were caught off guard by what he said.

"Uh, well i mean. We don't talk much, and when we do it usually just turns into some kind of argument. That's why i came in today. I wasn't scheduled to come in but i needed a break." you said as you looked down at the table looking sad.

"I see. Well, as much as it will most likely not mean anything i am always here for you if you need to talk to someone, you know, if Eliza isn't around." He said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Uh yeah, thanks. You can come to me to, if you and Sarah go through problems." you replied squinting your eyes.

"Oh don't worry, her and i are fine. Sometimes she does bother me, she can be very pushy and... "JEEE, ya think!?!" you said with an attitude cutting him off.

"Haha yeah. Sometimes she drives me absolutely nuts. He and i don't fight or anything but i guess that's another reason why i'm here, being around her too much does drive me a little crazy. Her mouth is constantly going and her personality is very..... "Ridiculous!" you said cutting him off again. "Aha, yeah." he agreed.

(MEANWHILE BACK AT THE HOUSE)

Jimin was upstairs taking his shower doing the finishing touches putting on his nice cologne. Hair still wet and mind still focused on what he plans on doing for tonight the door bell went off. *Who the hell is here?* he said to himself.

Rushing down the stairs thinking that its possibly Eliza, he opened the door with a smile prepared to tell her that (Y.N.) wasn't home. But....

"Sarah? What are you doing here?" you asked shocked.

"Well, i noticed that your precious girlfriend drove off and i thought that maybe you and i could continue where we left off before she came home the last time." she said as she inched her way closer to you forcing herself inside the house.

"UH, well... now.. now isn't really a good time." you muttered out.

"But.. but why? You don't seem to be busy. Mmmm, you smell delicious. Your hairs wet, take a shower huh? Did you know i was coming and get all cleaned up for me?" she whispered in a seductive tone.

"Well no, not exactly, but i guess i took one at just the right time." you said with a smile. *This is bad, i'm not prepared for this. Shit!* you thought to yourself.

"What's the matter, you look flustered baby. What can i do to help." she whispered while stroking your right cheek.

"Nnn.. nothing, i'm perfect. Now that you're here." you replied taking her hand in yours.

"SO, where should we begin? Should we go back to the couch and see where we end up?" she said pulling at your arm to follow her to the couch.

"Uhhh, sure." You followed her sitting next to her but not too close.

"Why are you so far away? Come closer baby, i missed you." she whined out.

"Where's David though?" you asked watching Sarah's grow irritated.

"Ugh, he took off some where, who cares about him, its just you and i now. Maybe him and (Y.N.) found each other somewhere and they're hooking up. All the more reason for US to have some fun." *Wait, David and (Y.N.)? They set this up!* you thought to yourself beginning to feel angry.

(END JIMIN'S P.O.V.)

"Wow, we've been here a while. I've pretty much finished up here, i can work on the rest of the design when i get home. We should get going." You suggested.

"Yeah, suppose you're right. I had a good time though." David said with a smirk.

"Yeah, me to."

As the two of you left the bakery you got into your car and drove off in a hurry, feeling that Sarah would be trying to get to Jimin. You just had a feeling that there was something wrong.

As you pulled into your drive way you bolted through the door from the garage, running through your kitchen to find Sarah attempting to crawl over Jimin. Seeing the semi struggle that Jimin was having you immediately lost it. You marched yourself over to them and punched Sarah in the face hard enough to knock her off and onto the floor. Jimin looked up at you breathing heavily. You looked back down at him with bright red cheeks huffing and puffing. You felt tears start to swell, you couldn't handle her anymore. You couldn't go through this kind of torture, as much as you wanted nothing to do with David he never tried to touch you, but Sarah... this is just going TOO far.

"I see what's going on here. Heheh, now i know what i have to do. Thank you for clarifying my suspicion. Don't worry, i'll leave. But get ready, you haven't seen anything yet." Sarah snickered as she let herself out of the house.

"What... what do you think she meant by that?" Jimin asked in a whisper.

"I don't know." you answered as you walked around to sit on the couch. Holding your face in your palms trying to keep the tears back.

"What's wrong?" Jimin asked wrapping an arm around your waist.

"I can't take it anymore. I know we don't want either of them in our lives but David has NEVER tried to touch me, not even hug me, but Sarah, this is driving me crazy." you whimpered.

"I know. Perhaps we should tell them that we know there plan and find a way to make this go away." Jimin suggested.

"You're right. We need to as soon as possible." you agreed.

(MEANWHILE WITH SARAH AND DAVID)

"DAVID, WHERE ARE YOU?" Sarah yelled out.

David slowly walked down the stairs to find Sarah in the kitchen.

"Hey, so.. how did it go?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, it went just fine. I have a plan. Call your mom and see if she can watch Zach for a couple more days." she demanded.

"Why?" he asked confused.

"Because, i have something special do to in mind." she snickered with evil laughter.

End.


	17. Truce?

That same night you and Jimin had decided that you would head to David's house tomorrow night to tell them the truth and do whatever it takes to end the charade once and for all. Even if in the end you both have to get restraining orders and live with that.

The next morning the two of you woke up preparing for what you were going to say to David and Sarah, thinking that you had everything down you carried about the rest of your day how you would like any other day. Jimin was in the living room and you were in the kitchen preparing a small lunch . It was quiet and peaceful until.... A ring of the doorbell..

You peeked out of your kitchen to see Jimin with his head turned and looking at you, the door bell went off again and the two of you grew nervous, you weren't sure as to why but you couldn't help but feel..... off.

Jimin and you walked up to the front door and opened it slowly to see Sarah standing there with a rather.. hurt look.

"What do you want now?" you asked while folding your arms.

"Please, just hear me out. she asked in a sad tone not being able to make eye contact.

"Ok, what is it?" Jimin asked skeptically.

"David and i have a confession but we'd rather do it with everyone, we want to be adults about it and stop this, would you be willing to come by this evening and have a real conversation, just the four of us." Sarah sounded genuine but you knew there was something behind her request.

"Give us a minute." Jimin said before shutting the door on her.

"Well, we did have plans on going over tonight, maybe we should just go and get it over with." he suggested.

"Ya, i agree but... i have a feeling there's more to it." you whispered.

"oh trust me, i know there is. But we'll be there for each other and i won't let anything happen to you. Lets just get this over and done with." he replied sternly.

"Yeah, you're right. Lets do it." you agreed with a smile.

Jimin then opened the door still seeing Sarah with a distraught expression. " Alright, we'll be over at 7, does that work?" Jimin asked with a death glare.

"YES, that's perfect!" she replied with a big smile.

Jimin closed the door immediately. Sarah turning to walk herself back to the house, she found David sitting on a chair.

"So, how did it go?" He asked.

She shut the door behind and just began to laugh lowly to herself.

\--------------------------------------------------

Later that night Jimin and you started to prepare for your visit at Davids house. Getting dressed and keeping your mind at focus for whatever Sarah really has planned. It was 7 on the dot when you arrived at there front door, Sarah already seeing the two of you through her window she had the door already open and waiting. You entered and was directed to the living room where you would all sit to have this "grown up talk."

"Alright, lets begin, shall we." Sarah suggested. "So, i will be the first to admit that David and i aren't ACTUALLY together. We decided to try this to see if maybe we can get one of you if not both of you jealous. But, at this point its pretty clear that it just isn't working." she said looking down at the ground.

"Yeah... we already knew. We were faking that our relationship was going down hill to teach you both a lesson. But its just gone too far on both of our ends." You said in a low tone.

David looked at you figuring that that was your and Jimin's plan all along, but still had a bit of false hope inside of him.

"I'm sorry we stooped so low, i thought that maybe.... "No, its ok. At least we have it out and we hopefully understand each other. "You interrupted kindly.

"Can i get you two something to drink, i figured the four of us might share a final goodbye, i promise i'll leave in the morning, have a job opportunity anyway and it would be nice to move on in my life honestly. But remember this Jimin, i will always love you."

"And i'll always love you, but i do need to focus on my son, its wrong of me as a father to push him away to try to get something back that just not possible." he admitted with the saddest expression you've ever seen on him.

Sarah then walked away and into the kitchen, grabbing a tray with 4 cups, she handed to the two of you a glass and then David.

"To moving on!" Sarah announced.

"Yeah." Jimin whispered.

You all took a drink and sat in silence for a good few minutes. Jimin and you turned to look at each other, speaking with your eyes he signaled that now is a good time to leave. You slightly nodded your head and you both stood in unison.

"Well, its getting late, i think we should be on our way." Jimin announced as he stood.

"Awwe, so soon? I was hoping we could all spend a bit more time together." Sarah said in a rather suspicious tone.

"No, we should get... goi.. Jimin i... i...

....."You're not going anywhere." Sarah whispered as you fell to the floor.

"(Y.N.)?" Jimin yelled out. He wobbled his way over to you losing his balance losing control of his body. Falling near you he slowly slid his hand on the floor to reach your hand. You being completely knocked out he managed to graze your skin and before he knew it his eyes fell closed and he was out.

"Heheheheh" Sarah giggled out.

David stared at her in worry, but what could he do.....

End.


	18. Unconcious

(30 MINUTES LATER)

"What are you doing?" David asked Sarah as he walked into the kitchen.

"I'm making my dream come true." she whispered.

"What do you mean?" he asked concerned.

"Don't worry about it honey, i'll take care of all of it, all you have to do is keep our dear little (Y.N.) busy." she laughed out as she made fresh iced tea.

(SOME TIME INTO CONVERSATION)

"Can i get you two something to drink, i figured the four of us might share a final goodbye, i promise i'll leave in the morning, have a job opportunity anyway and it would be nice to move on in my life honestly. But remember this Jimin, i will always love you."

"And i'll always love you, but i do need to focus on my son, its wrong of me as a father to push him away to try to get something back that just not possible." he admitted with the saddest expression you've ever seen on him.

Sarah then walked away and into the kitchen, grabbing a tray with 4 cups, cups that was filled with fresh iced tea.

"This ought to do it! Heheh." she whispered to herself as she poured white powder into two of the cups. She then walked back out into the living room and handed to the two of you a glass and then David.......................

....................................."Well, its getting late, i think we should be on our way." Jimin announced as he stood.

"Awwe, so soon? I was hoping we could all spend a bit more time together." Sarah said in a rather suspicious tone.

"No, we should get... goi.. Jimin i... i...

....."You're not going anywhere." Sarah whispered as you fell to the floor.

"(Y.N.)?" Jimin yelled out. He wobbled his way over to you losing his balance losing control of his body. Falling near you he slowly slid his hand on the floor to reach your hand. You being completely knocked out he managed to graze your skin and before he knew it his eyes fell closed and he was out.

"Heheheheh" Sarah giggled out.

David stared at her in worry, but what could he do.....

"THIS WAS YOUR PLAN? TO DRUG THEM??" David shouted.

"Oh don't worry, i'll do all the work, its like i said, just keep (Y.N.) busy, however you please." Sarah said with a devious little smile.

Sarah took you by the wrists and dragged your unconscious body upstairs tossing you into a spare bedroom.

"Here. This morning i switched doorknobs so that the key lock is on the inside of the room. So here, you take the key and DO NOT open it until i come back. She should be out for a couple hours so you should be able to handle it. Or wake her up early, slap her around a bit, pour some ice water on her. Have fun!" Sarah whispered shutting the door and locking it behind her.

David stood up against the wall staring at your stiff body. Shaking from the nervousness and loss of what to do his knees gave out and his body started to slowly slide down until he landed in a sitting position. He held onto his legs tightly resting his forehead on his knees.

(MEANWHILE WITH SARAH AND JIMIN)

Sarah made her way back down the stairs to find Jimin still passed out on the floor. She smiled when she saw his lifeless body, staring him up and down in lust. She walked over to him taking him by the arm wrapping it around her neck to drag him upstairs. She took him into the master bedroom and gently placed him on the King sized bed. Grabbing a few of David's ties from the closet Sarah slowly wrapped one around Jimin's mouth and another to conjoin his wrists and the last his ankles.

She sat at the edge of the bed just staring thinking of all the things she would like to do, all the things the two of them USED to do. She hesitated for a moment to try to wake him up, having second thoughts about her actions. But all thoughts of doubt went out the window when stepped closer to Jimin, sliding her fingers up his soft bare toned arms, caressing his silky slightly tanned skin. No, there was no doubts in her mind, not any more.

She walked over to the bathroom that was connected to the master bedroom to fill a glass with cold water. Walking back over to Jimin she lifted up his shirt and slowly began to dribble water over his body until it shocked him awake.

Jimin still being extremely groggy his eyes still struggling to stay open he managed to heavily breathe out a mumble...

"Wh... wher.... where's (Y.N.)? What di... what did you.. do?"

"She's 'occupied' at the moment." Sarah seductively whispered. "Don't worry, she's safe and so are you....

So. Are. You.........."

End.


	19. Unfortunate Circumstances

Jimin drifting in and out of sleep he couldn't find any ounce of energy to move. Sarah came to him to tighten the tie that was around his mouth, she didn't need him to scream and be heard, not yet anyway.

"Sorry baby, but i'm going to remind you exactly what you're missing. You said it yourself... (she leaned in close to him putting her lips on Jimin's ear)..... she can't please you like i can."

Jimin's eyes widened as much as they could when hearing such things. He began to whimper under the tie and wiggled his body as to try to fall off the bed but sorely failed.

"Good luck trying to get out, the sedative i gave you and your precious girlfriend is quite strong. (You turned to her watching her slowly undress as she spoke. First with sliding her blouse off her shoulders and the next unbuttoning her pants and letting them fall off her smooth legs.) OH, watching me undress are you? Miss my body that much? I know, its been such a long time." She whispered as she slowly walked over to Jimin.

The closer she became the more his body went restless, his efforts to make any form of escape were in vain. His limbs still feeling like over cooked noodles and his head groggy there was nothing he could possibly do.

Sarah made her way to Jimin's limp body, sliding her fingers up his torso... "Mmmm, i missed the feel of your skin under my fingers. Always so soft." she whispered. She climbed on top of him slowly, sitting over his lap she stared deeply into his eyes from above, "I'll make you remember." Jimin staring up at her his eyes began to water, tears beginning to form.

(MEANWHILE WITH YOU AND DAVID)

David remained sitting in the corner of the room, holding onto the key to the room tightly. Staring at your still sleeping body he didn't know what to do. He knew that this whole thing was wrong, not knowing that Sarah was planning to go this far he felt conflicted as to what his next move should be, so he remained in the corner with mixed thoughts.

(BACK WITH JIMIN AND SARAH)

Remaining on Jimin's lap, still being in her bra and thong Sarah began to straddle over Jimin's limp member. Failing to become hard for her she started to get frustrated.

"What's the matter baby? Did i give you too much sedative, cos i know you would've been hard for me a long time ago, you never could keep it in your pants when i undressed in front of you. Maybe i should.... give you some help." she whispered raising and eyebrow.

Jimin knowing exactly what she meant his watery eyes became more visible. Removing herself from his lap she slowly unbuttoned his pants, leaning in close to unzip the remains with her teeth. His body started to wiggle as to try to make her lose her balance for her to fall.

"Calm down baby, i'm almost there. Getting a little anxious are we." Sarah giggled out.

Revealing his member to the open and in full sight to Sarah's eyes, her eyes were fixated by what used to be hers. "Oh how i have missed you." she whispered as she trailed a finger from the tip down. His member flinched from the sudden touch. "Ohh, there we go, i'll have you in no time." she chuckled.

Licking her lips ferociously she took her tongue and placed it at the base and slowly trailed it to the tip before taking it all in. The second the tip entered her mouth tears were falling down Jimin's cheek. Feeling defeated and weak all he wanted to do in this current moment was die from the pain that he was causing (Y.N.), even though knowing this wasn't his fault the guilt still over powered him.

(BACK WITH DAVID AND YOU)

In time you could feel your brain start to function, still feeling out of it and weak you managed to open your eyes. You lifted your head slightly and immediately felt dizzy. You looked to the side and found David sitting in a corner with his head covered in his arms.

"David?" you muttered.

"(Y.N.)! You're awake." David whispered.

"Wh... where's Jimin? What happened?" you asked looking around the room.

"He's... "Where... is....... HE?" you attempted to shout.

"He's with Sarah." David admitted.

"Sarah...? Why? Wait, what... what is she...." You started to lose your breath from the non existent energy you were using.

"I'm so sorry (Y.N.), i didn't.... i." David began to cry in his confessions.

Your breathing became heavier as you tried to stand. Once you managed to get on all fours you slid and fell landing on your face. The sedative still coursing through your blood stream was more than just affecting you, it was felt as if you were dieing.

"David please, help me." you begged.

"I... i can't. Sarah's gone insane, i don't know what she'll do, i won't let her hurt you, no matter what. I don't care if you hate me but i can't." he stated sternly. You just stared at him feeling tears swell *Jimin, where are you? I will get to you, i promise* you thought to yourself.

(MEANWHILE WITH JIMIN AND SARAH)

"Mmmm, it took a while but i got you, i knew i would. I bet she can't get you going the way i can." She said as she lifted her head wiping her mouth. She stood walking towards Jimin, bending her knees to land on the ground she stared at Jimin making eye contact. "Don't worry, you'll enjoy it, you always did." She then leaned in and smashed her lips onto his forcing him to kiss her deeply. He refused to open his mouth causing her grow angry. "I WILL make you love me again!" she shouted

"Was that... Sarah who shouted just now?" you mumbled. "David i NEED to help Jimin, i have a really bad feeling, please!!" David looked down to the ground and then at the key. You followed his eyes and saw that he was looking at a key. You looked to the door and saw that the doorknob had been reversed and knew right away that that was the key to get out. "Please David. PLEASE!" you shouted.

Jimin's head sprung up when he heard shouting from down the hall.

"Your little girlfriend must have woken up. And knowing David he won't be able to handle her being in pain so who knows what he'll do. Oh well, no matter what i WILL have you!" Sarah said in a serious tone.

Now being in a rush Sarah stood and slowly slid her thong off, Jimin looking away in disgust she climbed back on top of, one leg on each side of him she started to position his member at her entrance. He wiggled his body to try to get her to fall over but it only helped her slide it in easier. Starting at the tip she let it stay there for a good minute.

"Get ready baby, i'm about to remind you of what you're missing." And just then she went down fast and felt her walls stretch by Jimin's large throbbing member. Feeling it in her core she began to ride him harder, missing the feeling of him being inside her she couldn't help but fasten her pace. Tears were spilling out of Jimin's eyes where as Sarah was in complete ecstasy.

"OH JIMIN." Sarah moaned out loudly.

That's when you knew, you knew EXACTLY what she was doing. Feeling the rage and anger fill up inside you you crawled over to David demanding the key. David being able to hear Sarah that's when officially knew that this was more than wrong.

"Alright, lets go." David helped you up, taking you by the arm and wrapping it around his neck. Unlocking the door Sarah's moans became more clear. Adrenaline kicking in you found your pace pick up, now moving faster than David you reached the door where the moans were coming from. Slamming the door open you saw them..

Sarah straddling your man, your man which had tears flowing down his face, your man that was tied up like a piece of meat. Your face began to go hot, your hands turning into fists. You looked around the room and found a nearby lamp. Without any thought your grabbed onto it and forcefully pulled it out of the socket and swung it quickly making it land over Sarah's head causing her to land on the floor.

You rushed over to Jimin and untied him, helping him sit up against the wall he began to cry harder... "I'm sorry, i'm so sorry. Please forgive me, please. I'm so.... "Shhh, none of this is your fault. I'm not going to forgive you for something you had no control of. But, you're going to have to take a really deep clean shower before we do anything." you managed to make him giggle which was your goal.

Not paying any attention to Sarah you didn't realize she was coming for you. Still on the floor with a bleeding head she crawled to you and grabbed you by the ankle. Taking you down she began to beat on you continuously. Still groggy from the sedative she had given you it was hard for you to continue to defend yourself. Hitting her with the lamp took a lot of your energy.

Not being able to take it you managed to push her off of you, you grabbed onto the bed to lift yourself. Jimin lent out a hand to you, you grabbed it and you both managed to lift you up completely. Not knowing that Sarah had yet again lifted herself, she saw a pen on the nearby nightstand, she grabbed onto it with intentions of stabbing you until David caught sight of what she was about to do.

He rushed over to her and took her by the throat instantly. Pushing Sarah against the wall behind him he slowly began to squeeze the life out of her. You turned to see what he was doing and was surprised.

"I might never have her again but there's no way in hell i would EVER let you hurt her. I made that mistake and never again will i see her in pain." David said in a serious tone with an almost evil expression in his eyes.

"I.... i lo... love you..... Jimin." was Sarah's last words before she took her last breaths. Once David felt her pulse vanish he let go to watch her drop to the floor. Her now lifeless body lying there.

"I'm... i'm sorry i let it get this far. I'll help the two of you back to your home and take care of the mess here. Don't worry, you won't have to worry about me anymore, i'll be leaving shortly.

David managed to carry Jimin back to your house while you used an umbrella to help you walk back. David placed Jimin on the couch and you remained standing, looking at David still in surprise. As you walked you walked David to the door conversation sprung...

"You said you'll be leaving shortly, does that mea.... "Moving? Yes." David said as he cut you off.

"Thank you David, for what you did back there." You said giving him eye contact.

"Uh, yeah. Its nothing." Giving him such eye contact he started to feel nervous. "Well, i'm going to go take care of everything before i have to pick up my son."

"Yeah. Thanks again." You said walking up to him giving him a last hug.

"Mmm, sure." he said scratching the back of his head. "Listen, i know what happened back there was wrong, and i shouldn't have let it go that far. Honestly, i didn't think she was going to go that far. I didn't know of her plan, she just kind of did it herself and i followed along. But, despite everything, i do still... love you. But i'm not going to give you anymore trouble, i see now how happy you are. I want you to stay that way, you deserve it. Goodby (Y.N.)." he looked down at you with a smile, giving you a goodbye kiss on your forehead then watched him walk away.

You then shut your door rushing over to Jimin. "Hey, i want you to get some sleep, ok." you said to Jimin in a sweet voice.

"I'm so sorry (Y.N.), i should've... "No, you did nothing wrong. I love you Jimin, and i always will. Now sleep, i'm not going to leave you. I'm never going to leave you." you whispered as you took his hand with one hand and the other stroking his hair. He started to slowly drift off into a sleep and you didn't leave his side. You stayed with him until as well fell asleep next to him.

End.


	20. Talk...?

A month has passed since the incident between you, Jimin, David and Sarah. Sarah was of course long gone and David was currently looking for a new place which made Jimin and you that much happier. You've helped Jimin with his anger and insecurities from what Sarah had done to him and always reassured him that you will always be there for him. You're relationship was that much stronger and no matter what you would will never leave him, through thick and thin you will always find a way to strengthen your relationship.

The day had come and David was finally on his way. Zach and him knocked on your door as the movers were loading up a truck for him.

"Hey." David whispered.

"Hey." you whispered back.

"Well, i'm sure you can guess why i'm here." he said looking down to the ground.

"Yeah.. was it hard to find a new place?" you asked curiously.

"Not really, it'll be nice to have a new start after all of this so i'm happy to move." he said with a half smile.

"Well, i wish you luck then." You smiled back. You kneel down seeing Zach standing next to his dad looking upset. "You have fun with your dad, ok. Make lots of friends when you get to your new house." You said patting his head.

"Ok miss (Y.N.), i'm happy i got to know you." Zach whispered in his cute little boy voice.

You smiled at him as you stood back up, meeting back to David's level you left Jimin place a hand on your shoulder.

"Hey." Jimin said sternly as he made eye contact with David.

"Hey. Look, i'm really sor.... "No, don't worry about it. Its in the past. Thanks though, for doing what you did." Jimin said as he put out a hand. David and Jimin shook hands in a truce before David turned to take his leave. You watched as the once full house slowly turn empty all over again.

Shutting the door lightly you turned to see Jimin standing before you with his arms crossed.

"I'm surprised at you, saying thank you and shaking his hand." you said as you walked towards him.

Attempting to wrap your arms around his neck he stopped you... "What's the matter?" you asked concerned.

"(Y.N.), you and i need to talk." he said in a serious tone as he grabbed you by the wrists to push you away.

"Did i do something? What's wrong?" you started to feel worried and sad, Jimin has never acted this way towards you before. It wasn't like him for him to push you away like this. You didn't know what to think or what to feel, all you knew is that no matter what you had to know so that you could do what was needed to fix it. "Jimin, why are you ignoring me? I thought you said we needed to talk? What do we need to talk about?"

"I'm going out for a bit, i'll see you later." and that was it, he was already out the door and you were left alone. You immediately wanted to call Eliza but you knew she was at work so you had no one. You could feel tears starting to fall down your cheeks. You couldn't lose him, you just couldn't! *What did i do? Why does he seem so mad?* you thought to yourself.

You felt hopeless and clueless. You wobbled your way up to your room to curl up in your blankets, closing the curtains tight and stripping down to just a tank top and panties you lay in a ball intertwined in your blankets in the dark. With tears filling up your pillow your face laid on the cold damp pillow case in misery. Your emotions were all over the place and your thoughts were racing. You started to develop a headache from all the worry and stress until not long after you fell asleep.

Hours later you found yourself in a deep sleep with your face still buried in a pillow soaked in tears and your body in a tight ball. Being dead to the world you didn't hear Jimin come home. Opening the front door and not seeing you on the couch he quietly looked around the down stairs having no luck. Tip toeing his way upstairs he checked the bedroom and found your unconscious body.

The look on his face said he felt guilty for how he treated you before taking off. No doubt he felt bad but to him, he didn't regret it. Seeing how comfortable you were he let you be, shutting your door lightly before making his way down stairs just waiting for you to awake.

The hour turning late you awoke to see that the clock beside you read 9 p.m. You were shocked by how late it was, walking to your bathroom you threw on a robe and slowly walked downstairs nervous that Jimin would most likely be there. You tip toed down the stairs noticing he wasn't in the living room, so your next destination would be the kitchen. You saw that he wasn't in the bathroom and then you heard something.... it was Jimin getting something from the refrigerator. Him bent down with his face staring inside looking for who knows what you peeked your head ever so slightly to watch him and then there is was...

"You don't have to hide." *How did he know i was here...* you thought to yourself.

You found it hard to say anything so instead you just walked away and took a seat at your couch. Jimin turned to see you but you weren't there. He slowly walked towards the living room to find you sitting on the couch with your head tilted down. Jimin couldn't handle your demeanor, he couldn't handle how much hurt you could be feeling right now.

"Hey, why don't you go get dressed." Jimin suggested as he leaned down on the back of the couch.

"Why?" you asked in a whisper as you continued to stare at the ground.

"Just go get dressed, please." You sighed cos you could never refuse him when he said please.

So you went upstairs to put on a pair of leggings, a comfortable long sleeve shirt, furry boots and a warm coat.

"Ok, now what?" you asked blankly.

"Come on, lets go." You followed Jimin as you walked into the garage, him opening a door for you you sat in silence staring out the window like this was going to be your last day on earth.

After some time Jimin parked in a very unexpected place. You looked out and knew exactly where you were...

"Why are we... here?" you asked confused.

End.


	21. Chapter 21

Jimin walked around to your side of the car opening the door. Neglecting to undo your seat belt due to your confusion of why you were here Jimin un-clipped it for you.

"C'mon, follow me." Jimin took you by the hand to help you out then quickly removed his hand from yours.

You felt like crying all over again when he did that, at this point you felt like he really did hate you. You followed him onto the trails through the darkness. You stood a ways behind him, he didn't say a word to you, all you could hear was the light breeze whistling through the trees and the occasional chirp from birds. You looked up to the starry night sky taking in the fresh air, you started to lose your train of thought while staring out into space you that didn't notice that Jimin had stopped until you bumped into his back. Startling you you immediately backed away nervous..

.."Sss.. sorry." you whispered. Jimin didn't turn to face you nor did he speak. The two of you just stood in silence putting you in a strong anticipation. "Jimin, what are we doing here? Can you just tell me what i did so i can try to fix it. Please, i just.....

"Do you remember you and i coming here?" Jimin asked cutting you off.

"What?" you asked in a whisper.

"Do you remember what we talked about the last time we were at this park? It was around this hour and we sat at this bench. Do you remember?" Jimin asked in a low tone.

You looked around your surroundings and instantly realized just which bench this was.

"This is.... this where you asked me to be your girlfriend." you said lightly.

"PRECISELY!" Jimin said happily as he turned around sharply making immediate eye contact with you. "I'm happy you remembered, makes this even more special."

"Jimin, what's this all about?" you asked folding your arms.

"Come here, sit with me." he sat patting the bench. You walked over to him and sat beside him more confused than you ever have been.

You turned to look at him but he was just looking up to the sky with a goofy smile plastered on his face. "Jimin, what's this all about?" you asked wanting answers.

"I'm sorry i hurt you earlier. I'm sure my attitude towards you was pretty confusing. I didn't want to hurt you but it played out so well." You started to grow angry at his riddles.

"What are you talking about Jimin?" you said in frustration.

"You thought i was going to break up with you, huh?" he asked looking down to the ground.

"Well yeah! How else should i feel when you treated me so coldly today!" you said crossing your arms.

"What if i told you that its the complete opposite?" he whispered.

"What...." you whispered confused.

"(Y.N.), its clear that you and i have been through A LOT within these like 2 years, and those hard times were a lot harder than it should've been but, it made me realize something... i'm still here. It was worth going through. And you... you never left, you never even thought about leaving, not once. We've had it so much harder than any normal couple but we both stuck it out from beginning to end. And as stupid as it sounds i'd do it again if it meant doing it with you. I'll go through any kind of hell if it means being with you. Now, i'm sure you want to know where i was today when i stormed out." he said looking at you.

"Um, yeah. It would be nice." you whispered.

Jimin then stood and took in a deep breath. He took a few steps so that he was now in front of you, you looked up and made eye contact with him. He knelt down on a single knee and you were now in denial about what could happen next.

"So, 3 weeks ago i went out on a day that you had work and had something special made. It just so happens that it was finished today and i had to pick it up right away, i couldn't wait another day, not another moment. I wanted to make it seem like i was mad at you so that i could surprise you and show you just how much i do love you. Kind of silly but it seemed to have worked.... "(Y.N.). I love you, i've been in love with you from the first moment i saw you. I only fell more and more in love with you with every day that's passed. I couldn't imagine the rest of my life without you, i would rather go through hell with you than have a care free life alone.

(Y.N.), will you be mine. Mine only. Forever?" And there it was, the most beautiful diamond ring you had ever seen coming from the man that you loved more than anyone in the world. You felt those tears coming again, but this time they weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of joy. You held your face in your hands crying, trying to calm yourself you made a deep glare at Jimin.

"What?" Jimin asked concerned.

You hit him across the arm hard and shouted in a pitiful little girl voice... "You idiot! Making me feel like you were going to leave me! You're lucky i love you so much." Jimin looked up at you and saw a beautiful genuine smile...

..."Is that a yes then?" he asked with a kind smile.

"Of course it is!" Jimin then placed the ring on your finger, you took one look at the new sparkle that would be on your finger forever. You pounced on Jimin causing you both to land on the dirty ground. You held him tightly and placed your lips on his giving a short but passionate kiss.

"I love you Jimin." you whispered.

"I love you to Jagiya." Jimin responded laying his lips onto yours once more.

End.


End file.
